I'm in Hetalia (Also on my wattpad acount)
by Kira-chan213
Summary: Ella Rook was a normal girl as they come, School was out for Christmas and she decides to go for a walk... That is until a car swerves on Ice and kills her. Now she is reborn into her favorite anime- Hetalia : Beautiful world. What will happen when she finds out she's a country called Rodcove, located between England and America? Find out! (I don't own Hetalia, only my OC!)
1. Chapter 1

"Ella! Wake the hell up!" I groan and I growl as my roommate turned my bed over. "YOU'RE DEAD!" I yell and she laughs running away. I sigh and check my phone to see Mom didn't call... Again. I sigh deeply and smell food So I walked down stairs. "Ce qui est pour le petit déjeuner ?" I ask and Brit smiled. "Just pancakes~" I smile and I do look like a boy thanks to my shaggy, short hair and I'm taller than most girls. "" MERCI BEAUCOUP MON AMI ~ ! " I jump up and down as she puts the plates down along with Orange juice, and strawberry syrup. I pour some syrup on my pancakes and the door bell rang through the house. "Ella can you get the door?" I growl and she smirked for some reason... I run to the door and open it to see no one... I shrug and close the door. "Brit, this better not be one of your tricks!" I say and she shrugs. I growl and for the first time today I noticed she looked animated! I yelp and she just continues eating. "What. Did. You. DO?!" I growl and she smirks. "Don't you remember? We were walking here but in the other world and we died by a car crashing into us... You are so dense." I growl and I learned how to do so since I was five and a half. "Ok très bien ... mais qui l'anime sommes -nous?" I ask and she smiles. "DUDES LETS GO CHECK OUT THIS HAUNTED PLACE!"

"Alfred lower your voice! And it's not haunted, this is the new countries house."

"I say we go see him now, Da?"

"Yay! A new country to-a play with! Right Doitsu?!"

I shove Brit behind the counter and we watch the door open... "Hellooo? New country- OUCH!" We are in HETALIA?! America seemed to be walking closer so I took a deep breath and did a high pitched scream, scaring the day-lights out of him as he jumps onto England. "G-g-g-ghost!" "Get off me you bloody wanker!" I grab a butcher knife I always keep in the floor boards and Brit pulled my shirt, causing me to look at her funny. I did a shushing sign and jumped over the counter. "BLOODY HELL!" England yelled and honestly I was scared but I tried not to show it. The other countries came in and saw me with the knife and the US and UK on the floor. "Sors d'ici! MAINTENANT!" I yell and France did something shocking... he punched me making me drop the knife and it cut my leg, good thing I heal fast... But not fast enough. "NO!" Brit jumped over the counter and I was caught by her. "Vous allez être bien Ella ! Accrochez ! ... Imbécile TROUS ! REGARDEZ CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT !" I saw the wound healing quickly and I saw Frances face turn from Anger to pure horror. I try to stand but without Brit's help I fell. "I'm sorry! I didn't know he was a girl!" France said still in horror mode. Everyone looked at me and Brit. "Ella, go eat, you need your strength. I'll deal with this idiots!" Brit said and I pick up the knife and go clean it off as I remember how scary Brit can get... She IS a Russian after all.

(TIMESKIP! *Three hours later*)

I walk to my room to see Germany stop me. "Entschuldigen Sie mich , aber ich muss schlafen ..." I said lazily and he looked shocked. "Go ahead..." He said and I run up stairs to my room and plop onto my bed, falling asleep instantly.

 ** _TRANSLATIONS~!_**

 ** _French_**

Ce qui est pour le petit déjeuner ? = What is for breakfast?

" MERCI BEAUCOUP MON AMI ~ ! " = "THANKS VERY MUCH MY FRIEND~!"

Ok très bien ... mais qui l'anime sommes -nous? = Okay fine... but which anime are we in?

Sors d'ici! MAINTENANT! = Get out of here! NOW!

Vous allez être bien Ella ! Accrochez ! ... Imbécile TROUS ! REGARDEZ

CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ! = You're going to be fine Ella! Hang on!... YOU ASS HOLES! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

 ** _German_**

Entschuldigen Sie mich , aber ich muss schlafen ... = Excuse me but I need to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

" Какого черта случилось с моим ВОЛОС ?! " I scream and Brit tackled me to the bed. "Sorry Ella!" She smiled and Russia came running in with the others behind him. My once shaggy brown hair was now longer than normal... it went past my shoulders for Christ's sake! " Бриттани ... слезть МЕНЯ! " I yell and Russia giggled as he lifts her up and I gasp for air. "ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!" Brittany yelled having a dark aura around her. They all nod and run out with Italy dragging Germany behind him. Suddenly she looked at me funny... Suddenly she pounced. "ACK! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU BLOODY GIT!" I scream and she undid my wrappings around my chest. "Here." She seemed to have magically made clothes that would fit me. I grab it and saw it was a top, bra and skirt with leggings underneath the neck was frilled out along with the ends of the sleeves. I change and I look... Kinda cute. "Open the door so I can do your hair!" I sigh as she comes in instead of me coming out. she locked he door and gasped. "You look so beautiful!" she hugged me and handed me some black boots to finish the look. I slip them on with the socks she brought in and I saw scissors! She made me sit on the edge of the tub as she made me have bangs and a little bit of curl at the ends of my hair.

*3rd pov : With the Hetalia Characters*

"Well... which one is the one between me and America?" England asked and everyone was puzzled to find her with long hair... "Perhaps the brown haired one?" France said with his laugh as England hit him. "So far she speaks... Russian, English, French and German-"

"いいえ！私は彼らがこのように私を見たいと思ってはいけません!" they heard Ella speak in Japanese which shocked the nations. "-And now Japanese... Aru..." China finished for America. Suddenly they saw Brittny trying to drag Ella out from behind the corner. "LET ME GO!" Ella said and Brittany looked at the nations. she dropped Ella and ran to the nations as Ella pounced on her friend, revealing her new style. the nations blushed and Ella calmed down as she noticed the eight staring male nations. She gave her friend a look that said 'Damn you'. "Oh come on Miss Rook~!" Ella smirked and got off. "I'm going to make some breakfast!" Ella said and Brittany jumped up. "NO WAY IN HELL! YOU KNOW YOU CAN ONLY BAKE!" Brittany tackled her friend and they got into a wrestling match. "ENOUGH!" Germany yelled and caught their attention as he lifted up Brittany with one arm and Ella with the other. (A/N: GO GERMANY!) He placed them away from each other as they glare at one another. "Mind explaining why there are two of you?" Ella sighed and started to explain. "Well I died and she used her magic to be here with me... And now I'm Rodcove..." Ella explained and Italy looked on the verge of crying for some odd reason. "What about you Aru?" China pointed to Brittany and she sighed. "I'm a witch that has lived for hundreds of years... Do the names Brittany Cook ring a bell?" America and England nod along with the other nations. "I've been watching over Rodcove since England teleported her to a different dimension..." Ella looked at every nation. "I-a knew it was you bella!" Italy hugged her crying on her shoulder and Ella smiled at them gently. "But how did she learn different languages?"

*Ella's POV*

"W-well... Brittany taught me almost every language... Then I started watching Hetalia..." I said shyly as Italy hugged me saying I was so cute. "I'm not cute! I'm not..." Tears came to my eyes and Italy looked taken back. "Bella?"

" Gesù , aiutami a venire su questo ... " I whisper and Italy heard as he hugged me tighter and pets my hair. " Ella , tutto andrà bene ... Grande Fratello l'Italia è qui". he whispered back and I hugged him tightly. " Grazie Fratello..." I hated my scars on my heart... "Ella, do you mind if I tell them?" I look at Britt and nod my head yes for her to continue.

"Ella was bullied in school for being bilingual in several languages... Her adopted parents were abusive... Verbally and physically thinking she was a monster of some sort. They alway torture her for not being perfect. They called her 'Ugly pig' or 'Worthless trash'... So she cut her hair short and dressed as they wanted her to be... a boy." I keep a sad face as my new bangs covered my eyes. "I was her only friend in the other dimension. Then you found us after we came here yesterday." Brittany said and I could not look at anyone but her. Then suddenly I noticed arms wrap around me. "Fratello..." I whimper and Italy hugs me soothing me again. "Ella... Can you play the violin for us?" Britt asked and I smile. "Only if you play piano." She nods and we go to the music room which had our piano and violin. we got ready and played a simple song...

As it ended the nations were awe-struck. They clapped and we curtsy. Suddenly the door burst open and Austria came in with the other nations on our lawn...

"I heard the violin and piano, you two must have played them correct?" I nod and Brittany sighed. "I'll go make some tea and coffee..." She said and Austria walked over to me in silence. "Can you sing?" that caught the main eight's attention. I blush and look down. "Kind of..." I say and he gave me a small smile. "Well Rodcove, I-"

"EEELLLAAAAA~!" A male voice said from the top of the stairs. I froze as a blonde man ran around the corner. "BRITTANY! ELLA!" He yelled tackling me which put the nations on edge. "Don'-" He yelped when Brittany hit his head with a serving tray. "GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF OF ME!" I Yell and he jumps back. "Sorry Miss Ella." I scramble to my feet and he smirked causing another hit from Britt. "Richard... Did you follow me?" Britt asked and he nods. "Of course Lil'sis!" Britt growled and I recognize him now. "Richard... Why are you here?" I was scared of his answer. "To marry you." I saw Germany stop his jaw from falling but everyone else was a gasping mess. "No." I say crossing my arms and glaring at him...

(AN: Sorry ending it here but there is a photo of Richard at the bottom of translations!)

 _ **TRANSLATIONS***_

 _ **Russian**_

" Какого черта случилось с моим ВОЛОС ?! " = "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!"

" Бриттани ... слезть МЕНЯ! " = "Brittany... GET OFF OF ME!"

 _ **Japanese~**_

"いいえ！私は彼らがこのように私を見たいと思っ

てはいけません!" = "No! I don't want them to see me like this!"

 ** _Italian~_**

" Gesù , aiutami a venire su questo ... " = "Jesus, help me overcome this..."

" Ella , tutto andrà bene ... Grande Fratello l'Italia è qui". = " Ella , everything will be fine ... Big Brother Italy is here "

" Grazie Fratello" = Thank you brother...


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="1b8162fb6d11102acb9e2e663e8349df"I Glare at the boy and he flinched back. "Fine if you won't marry me... I'll turn you back into a chibi nation!" Suddenly he did a short chant as I feel myself shrinking! The smoke cleared and Everything looks so big... OH HELL NAH! HE TURNED ME INTO A THREE YEAR OLD?! (A/N: Above is what she looks like as a child) "Why you!" I felt tears prickle my eyes as I saw the others were gone along with the house! "Have fun- oh and your nation just started to form. So go live out your child hood, oh someone's coming... Bye bye~!" With that Richard poofed away, Damn it! I don't even know where I am!/p  
p data-p-id="d7573c4467f59a974ee24daaf18f0aa4""Non-poisonous berries? Check, drank some water so I should be good!" Suddenly I hear a rustling in the bushes... Crapola... I'm doomed- Wait I see a stick... Better than nothing. I take the large stick and peeked through the bush to see.../p  
p data-p-id="d7573c4467f59a974ee24daaf18f0aa4" /p  
p data-p-id="3bed42c633db307b9cf25f6a04f78f38"Chibitalia and Holy Roman Empire... They look so cute- 'Wait if their here I'm THAT OLD?! Play natural.' I think to myself and Chibitalia was running over to my bush! I back up and fall on my back. "Ve~~ Are-a you okay?" I open my eyes and he really does wear dresses. My short hair, pants and a shirt could make me look like a boy. "I'm fine thank you..." I smile and he must know where I am! "Do you kn- EEK!" Holy Rome ran over and pointed a sword at me! WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT?! "Your a nation, go back o your country and- Chibitalia what are you doing?!" I felt something touch my back and I whimpered. "He's-a hurt!" HE said in his high pitched voice. "O-oh... Come with us." Holy Rome ordered and I nod limping to the huge mansion on the other side of the hill... "What's your country's name?" Holy Rome asked and I sigh. "Rodcove." They both turn to me and smile. "I am -a Chibitalia! Ve~ Nice to-a meet you Rodcove! This is-a Holy Roman Empire!" Chibitalia smiled and I nod as we reach the door. "Miss Hungary! We need some help!" HRE said and I saw a younger Hungary run into the room, she gasped when she saw me and Italy looked like he was going to cry. "I'm fine! Cheer up!" I smile and he blushed. "Come along dear, we need to wrap your wounds. What is your country's name?" I smile at her and answer like I did to Chibitalia. "Rodcove? Well do you have a human name?" I nod and frown. "Ella Rook. I-I'm a girl." she nods as if she already knew and she entered a room for three minutes and came back with medical wraps of some sort... Plus water to clean my back with a extra rag. "This may sting Ella..." I nod and she gently cleaned my scratches and got small rocks out of them. "There you go~! Now... I'll get you something to wear!" Miss Hungary said and left the guest bedroom... She told me I would live here if it's okay with Austria./p  
p data-p-id="c97c09723b3a78ee05815dc5db837e77"She came back and I saw a dress with lace and a bandana. "Rodcove, you-a in here?" Chibitalia asked and Hungary opened the door letting me out. "You-a look cute..." His curl turned into a heart shape but disappeared when Holy Rome came in with Mr. Austria. "Good to see you again Rodcove..." Holy Rome said with a blush and the next thing I knew Romano came into the house-mansion-thingy... "Fratello! Chi è la bella ragazza ?" I blink pretending to not know what he said. "Lei è Rodcove , un nuovo paese !" Chibitalia smiled and I had to say something... "Puoi chiamarmi Ella Rook . Piacere di conoscerti e grazie per il complemento ~ !" They both looked shocked and I giggle. "Ella! You-a speak Italian?" I giggled again making ChibiRomano and Chibitalia blush. "Si! I know a lot of different languages~!" Mr. Austria nodded and Miss Hungary claps in happiness. "Do you know how to speak Hungarian?" She asked and I blush shyly. " Igen , és hívlak anya? " I asked innocently and she looked shocked. "Of course sweetie~!" she scooped me up as I see Mr. Austria give a faint smile. "Anya, thank you for the dress!" I hug her neck and she put's me down as Chibitalia ran over. "I say she lives with us Austria. She can learn form the older chibi's!" Anya said and he nods as Chibitalia and I cheer. Suddenly I see a younger Spain walk in. "Hola Chika! You haven't seen Prussia have yo- Aww~! Tan lindo ~ ! Ven aquí pequeño!" I walk over but was cut off by ChibiRomano. "Hurt her and you die Tomato bastard!" I look three and the other chibi nations look at least five. "Roma, what have I said about that word! And why would I hurt such a small nation?" Spain said and picked my up. This is fun! Now where is- "ELLA ROOK!" I flinch. There goes my eardrums. I saw Brittany who looked the same except in a dress. I bust out laughing at her attire and she takes me from Spain. "If she lives here so will I!" She posed and I sweat drop. "Anya she's being scary!" I whine and Britany looked at me with a smile. "Who are you?!" Holy Rome yelled and I face palm. "I'm here to help raise Rodcove and teach her some things... What do you say Ella?" I pretend to ponder on the subject and nod. This is going to be a crazy life.../p  
p data-p-id="4fd68b3e707c916e009fd30ba6a90073"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="372904237e23f9d17c7de60704dcd5a2"~Translations~/p  
p data-p-id="cc502d31cee27efba9047be63873b3d6"Italian~/p  
p data-p-id="945c7fafa50efe600bafb6bc27d9b3d2"Fratello! Chi è la bella ragazza ? = Brother! Who's the beautiful girl?/p  
p data-p-id="8d019f038f75b75f2d343b23508b140c"Lei è Rodcove , un nuovo paese ! = She is Rodcove, a new country!/p  
p data-p-id="c24533a0652e9234a58d97a46fca7c4d"Puoi chiamarmi Ella Rook . Piacere di conoscerti e grazie per il complemento ~ ! =/p  
p data-p-id="b1c0d087cf8dfcfae89896e2349a8dcd" You can call me Ella Rook. Nice to meet you and thank you for the complement~!/p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="09e9fb9e0fed5618dae3279ab59ebdd4"Hungarian~/p  
p data-p-id="cc74aebd9236ed6b614a51077fb91382"" Igen , és hívlak anya? " = "Yes and can I call you mom?"/p  
p data-p-id="47be1ea8f341565367761700abb548d1"Anya = Mom or Mommy/p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="7e1b80f4f513a87405d98a7082c9a0d7"Spanish~/p  
p data-p-id="e8ce428021af6d959efb5ac15a26aa88"Hola = Hello./p  
p data-p-id="989027732e3e3079f0fb00ebc1c2a599"Chika= Girl./p  
p data-p-id="fe450c28130dd80967e253babdfb44cb"Tan lindo ~ ! Ven aquí pequeño! = So cute~! Come here little one!/p 


End file.
